Data storage devices are commonly used to store data in computers, data bases, digital video recorders, and other devices. Data storage devices may include hard disks, solid state memory, or other types of memory.
Write disturbances, such as vibrations, are becoming an increasing problem for disk drives as the number of tracks per inch (TPI) is increased for higher storage capacity. For example, a write disturbance can cause a transducer head of the disk drive to deviate from a desired data track and overwrite an adjacent data track, resulting in a loss of data. To compensate for write disturbances, a disk drive may employ an adaptive compensation scheme that generates a position error signal (PES) indicating the deviation of the head position from a desired track and feeds the PES into a servo control loop that adjusts the head position accordingly to maintain the head on the desired track.
When the disk drive is subjected to high vibrations or other write disturbance condition and compensation is not enough, the disk drive may be unable to write data to a disk in response to a write command from a host (e.g., host processor). If the disk drive is unable to execute the write command for a period of time, then the host may timeout and/or reboot.
Accordingly, there is a need for disk drives that are capable of writing data under write disturbance conditions.